Melancholic Retrospection
by tikki de lune
Summary: A train crash. 5 years. 1st fic.


(Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. About some unknown things, like Tomoyo's father and Eriol's birthday, I made up versions of my own.)

(This fic is from Eriol's point of view. Warning: "**EXTREME**" mushiness in some parts)

Melancholic Retrospection 

-By Tikki de Lune

(Tomoeda)

+++

"I'll hold on to this bar while you hold on to me." He remembered telling her that minutes before the train crashed.

+++FLASHBACK+++

They were on their way to visit Sakura at the hospital. 

"Come on, Eriol-kun, if we miss them, we won't be able to help move Sakura. Besides, Li-kun needs all the help he can get," she pleaded.

"I'm going as fast as I can Tomoyo-chan, I'm just too slow too keep up with you," _too slow for you,_ I sighed. It was half-true. She was running and I was walking. I really slowed down because I was busy thinking. I wasn't jealous of the affection she was showering her best friend with (I completely understood that fact and besides Sakura is my friend too). I just doubted that her feelings for her the Card Captor might change because her ways of caring were quite ambiguous. But what she had said always erased those thoughts.

'I only care for Sakura as the sister I never had.' And that made me smile. Just like now. I didn't notice that she had seen my expression.

"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun! Snap out of it," she waved her hand in my face, "you look goofy with that smile one your face." She dragged me into the train chiding me about walking around like nothing mattered and with a weird smile on my face. We boarded the train and in minutes, we were silently seated. Stopping at the next station, more people had entered the locomotive. Seeing two elderly women boarding the train, Tomoyo immediately stood up and offered our seats. _Our seats?_ I looked at her and she nodded in affirmation. I stood up, embarrassed at my insensibleness. How could I forget? I was raised to be a gentleman. The subway train had revved its engines again, signaling its departure. Tomoyo reached for a bar but her height made it impossible for her to stand properly. Her toes were almost on tiptoes, making her body awkward. Instinctively, I walked up to her and slid my right hand around her waist. 

"I'll hold on to this bar while you hold on to me," I whispered at her ear. Her nervous giggle didn't escape my ears as I pulled her close to me. As the train continued its movement, I saw a man smirking at me then an old lady trying to suppress her gait. I almost blushed too much but my control kept it at a normal level. I looked at her hair and noticed the fragrance that it exuded. Peaches.

"Do you use Moonlight Peaches?" I asked, making it an excuse to bury myself in those purple locks. 

"Y-yes, h-how did you know?" she giggled.

"Nakuru uses it when washing Spinnel-sun."

"Oh."

Suddenly, I perceived that the train was trying to stop. Odd, we're not at the next station yet? I unexpectedly felt a jerk as the train stopped. But it skidded off track and my hand slipped. I hugged Tomoyo close as we felt ourselves careen down the aisle. My back collided with a nearby pole, distracting me from casting a shield spell. Without warning, my head smashed into the glass window of the door, causing me to black out.

"Eriol-kun…" a voice called out.

"Eriol-kun, wake up!" someone was shaking me awake. I stirred, rising slowly as not to cause dizziness. 

"Thank goodness! You're up! And I thought… oh never mind," she blushed lightly. I smiled inwardly, thanking her for the concern she showed. 

"No, I still feel dizzy," I replied.

"Figures, you're bleeding! Oh no!" she said. She took out a white hanky, then dabbed my right temple. As she held my hand over the wound, she suddenly froze. Apparently, we were so near each other that I could practically feel her breath on my cheek. She stood up abruptly, walked over scattered debris, and pried the door open.

"I'm going to look around," she said, he back still facing me.

"Okay." She left.

I felt my face still warm from the blush. I smiled, recalling the awkward moment. I looked at the hanky. There was a big dot of blood but it wasn't that bad since the other side hadn't absorbed any. I looked around. Most people were near the door that led to the next cabin. Some where knocked out also, with shards of glass scattered on their bodies. Wounded people were…well, bloody, as if…rigor mortis. I shuddered. Standing up, I walked around the cabin. The trailer that I was in had the most lights on. Other cabins had lights flickering, while the rest were in darkness. Out side, dirt blood and rubble littered the scene. No sign of any other conscious people was visible. I called out to Tomoyo. No response. I called three more times, nothing. I started to worry. Something must've happened! I ran around the tunnel. No sign of her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Where are you?" I shouter into the darkness. I kept on calling her until my head started to throb with pain again. But I ignored it for I had to find her. My exhaustion from running and voicing out started to overcome me. Damn it! I just had to forget bringing my staff! I slowed down, then without any warning, I fell down into a faint.

I woke up, back in the trailer with Tomoyo tending me. Again.

"What happened?" she asked, frowning at me with her arms crossed. I smiled inwardly, that her for the concern.

"I went out after you were gone for a long time, but I got dizzy and fainted," I replied.

"And I wouldn't have found you!" she said in a quivering voice. "Did you realize how hard it was for me to find you? Didn't you even think that you had to stay here because you feel dizzy? I had to endure carrying you for two hundred meters, with bodies and ruins to add to my difficulty!" she sobbed. I held her close as I tried to apologize. But she waved it off as she raged on, explaining how she had to carry me, after helping other people who had regained their consciousness, and blah…blah…blah.

"Please Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry. Please accept my apology," I insisted. "I couldn't help worry about you."

That seemed to stop her tears.

"Can I borrow your phone?" she suddenly asked. I brought out mine and to my dismay, it was broken.

"Great! Just great!" she exclaimed sardonically. "I found out a while ago that rescuers were already outside and they are still trying to find out a way to get I without causing another cave-in," she said.

"Huh?" I said, in mock surprise.

"In layman's terms, when we crashed, the wall fell in a precarious position around us. So any wrong attempt to enter, the bulwarks may just crush us. Just like now," she said, pointing upwards. I looked up at the ceiling. There were dents and cracks that any second would give out. Coming to a conclusion, I dragged Tomoyo outside.

"We still have to get the other people," she said.

"I thought you had done that?"

"Well, I got interrupted," she said meaningfully at me. I smiled sheepishly and followed.

After sometime, I remembered to look at my watch.

"What! We've been here for five hours and nothing has been done yet?" I blurted out.

"Oh I forgot! Eriol-kun, I'm going to borrow a phone and call Mom," she said.

"What for?"

"I remembered that I had made calculations and I presumed that it just might work," she replied, while talking to a lady, asking if she had a phone.

Another hour had passed and I started to hear voices somewhere above.

"Careful now…"

"Put those there!"

"Hack it all!"

Loud instructions were braked to the rescuers. It seemed that the engineers had followed Tomoyo's plan for she was positively beaming.

"It is slow, but sure," she said. I looked at her. She really did look pretty when she's smiling like that. She leaned over and tended to a little girl who was already gaining consciousness. She's very thoughtful, how sweet of her. Thoughts quietly ran though my head as I took off my gaze from her and stared at the ground. I was there seated for a long time, not noticing the footsteps of the girl who was rushing to save me. I looked up just in time to se huge boulders cascade down around me.

+++END OF FLASHBACK+++

The next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by white linen. I'm in a hospital, I thought dryly.

"Oh thank goodness Master Eriol! Are you feeling well? Does anything hurt?" Spinel flew to me. Nakuru tried to control herself from leaping on me. Instead she squeezed Spinel and cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

Spinel looked at Nakuru who was still sobbing. Nakuru shook her head and went near me. Spinel faced me.

"There was an accident when the rescuers were removing the rocks. A man slipped and then the ceiling gave in."

I was shocked. I looked at my injuries. What caused more shock was the fact that I had few major injuries. My legs and ribs received the worst injuries! But if the boulders had zeroed on me, then why didn't I have a lot more injuries?

My sun guardian seemed to notice my silent interrogation. To this he said, "Tomoyo saved you."

That was when my head shot up and a blade of pain shot across my neck.

"Yes. The rescuers had uncovered her body. Apparently, she had pushed you away and she received the most injuries," Spinel said.

That was when I remembered something shoving me out of the way, Tomoyo's hands. There was also a shout. Tomoyo had called out my name. But I didn't hear her because I was too busy with my thought.

I bowed my head in frustration. You're such a fool! Of all the times you thought about her, it just had to be this time! Cursing myself, unconscious tears fell down on my lap. Nakuru approached me and wrapped her arms around. She didn't say a word, for her hug was just enough. Suddenly Spinel spoke again.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you this Master, but you cannot visit her yet. She is still under strict observation. Even her mother wasn't allowed to see her for a week."

"How long have I been here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Three hours since the accident."

"What caused the crash?" the railroad had been sabotaged, according to the investigation. So, the train went off track despite the early warnings."

"How many survived?"

"Out of the 150 passengers, only 123 were rescued alive, the others were already dead. It was good enough that no one was forgotten," Spinel explained.

I remained silent after that. I was supposed to be glad that I was lucky but one particular thought kept on opposing it, reminding me. I was alive because she sacrificed her life for mine. I was alive but she was a thread away from death. I heard a faint goodbye from my guardians and a door closing. But I did not bother entertaining those, I just continued to dwell on the what ifs and whys of the of the incident.

It should evening now. The doctors who came to check on me kept on saying "rest" to their nurses. It gave me an idea. 

When the patient next to me had a clock, which was hidden, I asked for the time. Eleven forty, he said. I got up, took my dextrose stand, and quietly went out. I searched for the intensive care unit for I was sure it was they placed Tomoyo. I followed the directions on the map and went to the far end from the right of the elevator. No one was still in sight. I kept moving. I spotted the room and hurriedly went in. Not a single doctor was inside, I thought to my relief. I easily located Tomoyo's bed because of her purple crown. I went near and gazed upon the beauty that had captured my heart. She looked frail as glass, on wrong touch and she could break into a thousand pieces. I considered myself lucky for being one of the few people who had gained her trust. She was usually silent, enigmatic, putting up walls around her so no one could intrude her privacy. Funny though, she always liked to know everything about her best friend's secrets but she herself admitted only half of her soul. 

Someone is coming; I heard the footsteps heading this way. I decided to leave before the person could notice. Sleep now Tomoyo. I left in silence. 

I made my way back to my room, thinking of the delicate gem that was resting upon the dark recesses of my mind. 

++++++

Three days later, I was back home again. I was one of the passengers who were allowed to go home because we only had minor injuries. Sakura and Li visited and we chatted for hours. We expressed regrets, compared situations, and most of all; we talked about Tomoyo's health.

"It was really stupid of me not to hear the rocks falling and Tomoyo calling," I blamed myself for the nth time.

"Eriol-kun, what were you thinking? I mean, since you weren't that focused, as you said, you must be deeply immersed in something," Sakura implied something, but it seems she didn't know what it was for only Li smirked. She was only trying to catch off guard. I remained quiet, for any answer might tickle her curiosity again.

"By the way, we have some good news," she changed the subject. "Tomoyo will be coming home at the end of the week."

My attention was back on Sakura.

"But there's a hitch."

"Tell me."

"She's still unconscious."

"What!"

"Let me explain. Her wounds are okay, her internal systems, especially her nervous system, is still recuperating. However, she was stressed out from helping the other passengers so her body is still weak. Despite all those things, she's been allowed to go home because she just needs to rest."

++++++

"Come on Sakura! Li!"

I was literally dragging my friends all the way to Tomoyo's house. 

"Will you slow down?" Li said, pulling Sakura from my grasp. He insisted coming with us because he thinks I'd do something to his Sakura. Li and his jealous streak. 

"If you're going to waste my time grumbling, fine! I'll walk alone!" I snapped. I was quite irritated that morning. I don't know why but the thought of visiting Tomoyo was making me anxious and crabby. I was snapping at everyone who delayed it. Take Sakura and Li for instance.

"Eriol-kun! I think you just missed her house!" Sakura's voice rang down the street; I turned around, seeing the two entering the gate. I realized that I was five houses away from Tomoyo's.

"Good morning children! You're quite early," Sonomi welcomed us into their home. I was always here so it was almost impossible for me not to notice that a new phone was placed on the mantel. Looks like Mrs. Daidouji's company has a new phone model. Tomoyo would be getting one for Sakura one of these days. 

Walking into the living room, Tomoyo's mother told us to wait. Then she went upstairs. We sat down and decided to kill time be staring around. Minutes later, the elder lady came back and ushered us to our friend's room.

"She hasn't showed signs of movement since we took her back," the mother said. An apparent sign of worry was evident in her voice. "She's like, wasting away, her limbs growing thin, her face increasingly pale. I don't like to say this but, it's really inevitable."

"We understand ma'am, we understand." Sakura and Li made a move to escort the lady downstairs.

"Hi Tomoyo, it's me Eriol. I know you can't hear me so I won't say it now."

I went closer to her bed. The mid-morning sunbeams that entered her room illuminated her very pale face. Her skin had become transparent and her limbs were already thin from the lack of natural nourishment. Sonomi had said that Tomoyo was supposed to regain consciousness after a few hours after the sedative wore off. But it's been three hours and she hadn't moved. What if? No! I refuse to believe it! Besides, it's been three hours and she might wake on the next hour right? Heck! Why am I even thinking that something bad might happen? I slapped myself for being so weak and losing hope. And to think I was Clow Reed.

I continued to stare at her. Those purple curls, framing her face like a shadowy halo, made the obvious contrast to the pallor of her face. It's, as if…she's… no! Stop! I don't believe that! I will not! I completely shook myself back to the reality.

"Anyway Tomoyo, I'd just like to say thank you for saving me. You know, it's my fault I wasn't able to hear you, it's because," I tried to say it, eyes closed, but more like practicing. "I was too much engrossed in my thoughts."

I did not know what made me do it. But when I opened my eyes, I found myself burying my face in her neck. But I wasn't crying. Really not me. 

"I'm really sorry Tomoyo, I really am, I-"

"Well it seems I'm not needed around," a voice suddenly broke into my thoughts.

"Sakura-chan! I thought-"

"Oh forget it! I was kidding," she waved it off. "By the way, Aunt Sonomi wants us downstairs."

"Children, I'd like to thank you for being such good friends to my daughter. It's been years since I say Tomoyo laugh," Sonomi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"When she lost her father, she was very sad. She was very close to her father. For five years, the two of them were inseparable. Until one day, her father got hit while driving in his car. He died on the way to the hospital."

So that was why Tomoyo was sad when I talked about my family, mainly me and my guardians. That was why she was so secretive. I thought she didn't accept my friendship. Another set of points to apologize.

"When she met you, she started to be her old self again. Like a normal ten-year old. She became more lively and cheerful," Sonomi continued. "And I'd would like to thank you."

A few minutes of silence followed and Sonomi cleared her throat. 

"Sakura, Li, Eriol," she breathed, "I'm afraid I have to break it up for a while."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" 

"The doctor had called. He said he found out the reason for Tomoyo's current situation. She is mentally unstable," she stopped then tried to stifle her cries.

"Although her wounds have healed, she seemed to be in mental turmoil, probably because she was worried about the people. Therefore, she cannot wake unless her mind is completely at rest."

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked. 

"Since this isn't the best place for her to have complete meditation, she has to go to the province to her grandparents."

"What!"

"I have informed my parents and they have agreed to let her stay with them," Sonomi said. "Before I forget, there's one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Her cousins will be coming here to bring her to Okinawa."

We were stunned. It was happening too fast.

"They will be coming here. So tomorrow is the last day for you to say farewell."

"Question?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"How long will she be staying there?"

"The least I can say is about 3 to 4 years."

"That long?" Sakura looked at me. But I kept my face passive.

"Yes."

I shocked. Tomoyo gone for 4 years! How am I supposed to go about that?

"Unless you have any objections."

"None Aunt Sonomi," Sakura said. 

"Well then you better get going. There's still tomorrow," Sonomi ushered us out.

Yeah. Tomorrow. I will see Tomoyo tomorrow. For the last time. And to think I haven't told her yet. Tomorrow. Yeah.

"Hey Eriol-kun, are you alright? It may not have occurred to you, but you just walked into a tree," Li said. He already brought Sakura home. 

"Oh. Thanks for telling me," I felt the slight sting on my cheek.

"By the way I see it, you're thinking about Tomoyo."

I was still silent.

"I know. It's okay. I'm going to miss her too."

Good thing he didn't go further. 

"But I think you're going to miss her more than I do."

"Stop it."

"I've been reading your face for quite sometime. And it seems you forgot to wear your masks. And I take it that I'm correct in my inferences."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wary of the sudden confrontation.

"That's all I have to know," he smirked, giving me his frown. But I was sure it was more of a scrutinizing gaze.

Huh? I was confused. My mind was too overworked. One minute, I've been thinking of Eve, then he interferes all the way, and he leaves me hanging. Friends these days.

We were at Tomoyo's place again. But for the last time. Her cousins were on their way here, Grandmother said. It's odd though, that I'm more anxious and eager at the same time to meet her relatives than being worried about tomorrow.

"Eriol-kun! Let's go to Tomoyo's room," Sakura called.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, we're here again," Sakura greeted the still sleeping figure.

"Guess this would be the last time we'll ever see you," Li said. For a stern figure, he sure has enough sentimentality to say that. 

For hours, we talked about the thing that we were going to miss about Tomoyo. Though we laughed, there was still sadness that still overcomes us. After five hours, Sonomi called us down to help her fix dinner. But I stayed behind.

Sakura and Li came back and the girl was the first to say her sayonara. 

"Gee Tomoyo-chan, if you weren't asleep, we might have had a wonderful separation," she said before giving her best friend one of her infamous bone-crushing bear hugs. Soon she was sobbing. She stood up and left the room with Li going after her. I was alone with her again. 

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, what am I going to do without you?" I stopped at one before my sentimentality overcame me. I just hugged her, keeping her to myself. Though I know I'll have to let her go. I heard Sakura's voice coming near the door. I released myself reluctantly. 

"Eriol-kun, they're here," Sakura said.

Tomoyo's cousins were quite similar to Sakura and Tomoyo. They were talkative, lively and somehow, prim and proper like Tomoyo. After sometime, Sakura's cousins went to retire to their rooms. Sakura, Li, and me immediately proceeded to her room. We were silent again. After a while, Sakura embraced her and Li said goodbye. I was still silent. 

"I feel so sorry for you, trying to hold your feelings," Li said. I raised my head at them. 

"For the love of Kami Eriol! Why don't you write it?' Sakura suddenly burst. 

I looked at her questioningly.

"Don't play dumb. We know for a fact that you like her a lot," Li frowned.

"But what if she wasn't able to read it?"

"There's nothing to lose if you try," Sakura reasoned.

"I want to tell it to her when I know she could hear me," I stated resolutely. "And that time isn't now."

"When then?" Sakura snapped. "When you realized you were too late?"

"I'm not going to be late."

"I couldn't believe you're so baka! You, the great Clow Reed, becoming so dense all of a sudden?" Li mocked. "Sakura, let's go."

"I guess we better. But please Eriol do survive tomorrow," Sakura said before closing the door.

I went home thirty minutes after the couple left. I did not dare look back at the place I wasn't going to visit for the next few months. 

++++++ 

Five years later

I woke up to another of my gray days. Everything is still a routine after all, I realized that now. Since she left, I found myself to be a floundering fool, gazing upon the blue sky, which looked like spilled ink. Then breaking down in tears of a waterfall. Nearly everyday. 

Nakuru knocks, calling me down for morning nourishment. I eat quietly, for nothing could cajole me into eating but the solitude I feel. 

Cool waters give me a moment's startle. I languidly let the fluids skate down my body, lulling me into sleep in the shower.

My wardrobe is still the same elegant and trendy one. But there are few additions and deductions. I kept the clothes that reminded of her happy face when she gave me the handmade garments on Christmas. I bought new ones to replace the depleted supply. 

As I descended the stairs, I hear Nakuru and Spinel arguing again. I miss the silly haranguing of Sakura and her best friend when I wasn't able to come out and play. My eyes caught the telephone. Just plainly seated there, not ringing for me to answer and hear her melodious voice. 

Enough of the mushy days, it's time to face reality. 

++++++

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura swung happily into my quiet mid-morning.

"It's you Sakura-chan. What can I do for you?" I asked nicely, seeing the treat-her-nice glare Li threw my way.

"Don't you know what day this is? It's your 25th birthday today!" she said gaily. "And as your friends, we're going to hold a little party for you."

"Thanks for remembering me. But I'm in no mood for celebrations," I said dully. 

"Whether you like it or not, we are going to celebrate," she said. Her stubborn personality is acting up again. Suddenly the telephone rang. 

"I'll get it!" she said walking into the main hall.

"So Li, what made you decide to help her in my favor?" I asked starting a conversation. 

"I'm doing this because of her," he merely said.

"It was just a wrong number dialed," Sakura said. "But anyway, let's just fix things for tonight."

"What tonight?"

"Don't be amnesiac Eriol, we're going to have a small party," Sakura chided. "I'm going to call our old friends and ask them to come over. Maybe Chiharu could bring little Yamazaki!" 

I walked back along the main hall after Sakura and Li left. I noticed that the receiver was not placed back on the hook. When I turned after placing the receiver, it rang again. Picking it up, I greeted an anti-social "Hiragizawa Residence, good morning."

"Eriol-kun?"

I dropped the phone. My heart began palpitating from the shock. I took hold of the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked for confirmation if my mind wasn't hallucinating.

"Eriol, it's Tomoyo."

It is true then, I said. I had to talk first, digest everything later.

"How are you, Tomoyo?"

"I'm fine here. You?"

"Ditto."

I couldn't tell her how much I changed when she left. 

"That's good. I have to go now."

That was it? A moment's exultation down the drain? I wanted to scream at her. To tell her not to put it down. Not to crush me. 

"By the way," she spoke again. "Happy 25th Birthday Eriol."

"Thank you," was all I could whisper. The conversation ended.

Moments later, my heart was beating normally again. Tomoyo had called me. To greet me happy birthday. She remembered! After five years of not a single phone call, she remembered! Not that she did write to me. I just missed hearing her voice. My mind began drifting. Today's unexpected event was enough to get me through this day. 

Forget the tangible blue sky. Fantasy is reality.

++++++

"Hi Hiragizawa!"

"Happy Birthday Eriol!"

"Looking young old chap!"

Old faces and new people. Some things never change. Eriol observed the visitors one by one. Naoko was a journalist for a top magazine. Rika and Terada-sensei were dating. Chiharu and Yamazaki had their first child. Yukito had his own restaurant. Touya was already in the Japanese National Soccer Team. Fujitaka came back from his archaeological dig. Sonomi was still running their company.

All of them looked so content. Happy for me. Though they didn't ask me about Tomoyo but it was evident that they noticed her absence. Who couldn't? She was always present at every party with her ever-at hand video camera. She called and greeted me because she couldn't come. I decided to get into the spirit of the celebration. 

"Hey Eriol, I had something delivered. Could you please wait for it?" Sakura asked as she tended the food. "It's on the way now."

I agreed. Not only because I wanted to get away from the crowd, not that I hated it. But because it wasn't fun without her. (And partially of the fact that Li was threatening me).

I waited patiently for the package. The doorbell sounded and I went to receive the delivery. 

A smile greeted my shocked face. The presence was too good to be true. Tomoyo was standing at my doorstep. Her hair was short, reaching behind her shoulder blades. Her face was different from before. It was rosy at the cheeks, sparkling amethyst orbs danced in joy. 

"Tomoyo!" I hugged her, feeling her comeback. I led her along the corridor to the room where she was greeted with cheery tones. The gathering seemed livelier after she showed up. 

With her camera.

++++++

Hours had passed, and I was having the best day of my life. I was so happy, I laughed when me and Yamazaki retold some memories of our childhood. In our version of course. Nakuru had clung on Touya most of the time. Yukito still had his old appetite. Good thing that Sakura whipped up a big feast. Touya was still angry when Li sat down beside Sakura. And Tomoyo? She was still the same girl who videotaped parties. Only now, that she set it on a tripod. 

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes, Eriol-kun?"

"Could I talk to you, privately?"

"But the party?"

"They are enjoying themselves. They won't notice us."

"Very well then."

++++++

We walked along the streets of Tomoeda. Nothing changed. It was still peaceful. We headed for the King Penguin Park. We sat in the swings as the night wind blew.

"What happened?" I asked. This was the question I formulated to answer all my doubts.

"I tried. Believe me I did. But there were times I couldn't call because of things. Life in Okinawa is very ancient. You wouldn't know how much time had passed. The first year I had there was very difficult. I was still shaky and trying to adjust. I forgot about your birthday because I had to do meditations and training," she explained.

"Training?"

"I had to have a physically fit body so they trained me basic sword techniques. Just to keep me in shape."

"What about the latter years?"

"The second year was okay. I quickly adjusted and learned their ways. I suddenly remembered your birthday and I tried to call you. But my grandmother unexpectedly came down with a high fever and I had to attend to her because my cousins were busy taking care of the dojo and my grandfather was taking care of the fields. I was very sad when I couldn't call you even after your birthday. So I worked hard and cared for my grandmother until she was okay. I eventually forgot it, again. The third year was very special yet regretful. I made friends from the training. They were Hiroji and Kumiko. They knew about my accident and life from Tomoeda. They were friendly to me and became my confidants. I forgot Tomoeda and you guys because my friends were there always. I'm sorry," she hung her head in guilt. 

"It's okay, I forgive you," I said, patting her shoulder.

"The fourth and fifth years were fruitful. I became strong again. I was able to compete with my cousins even for fun. Hiroji and Kumiko became my close friends there. I'll never forget them," she said with a smile. "And I was able to call and greet you."

"I thought you'd never come back," I said quite despairingly. "I mean, we missed you so much. Sakura nearly called your mom everyday to ask about you."

She moved her swing back and forth until her hair was flying. She seemed to be in deep thought. I sat in my swing, looking at her in complete placidity. She turned to face me but I didn't tear my gaze away from her. I caught her blush from the lamplight and I smiled. She abruptly stopped and rested her head on the chains of the swing. 

"Let's go back," I said.

"Sure. Uh, Eriol?"

"Hmm?" I turned.

"I'd like to thank you for understanding me."

Anything for you. "You're welcome."

She did something I'll never forget. She hugged me tight and placed her head on my shoulder. I enfolded my arms around her and settled my head on the side of her head. 

"You still use Moonlight Peaches?" 

++++++

We headed back to the manor. When we neared the steps, a strong gust of wind blew from the side and disarrayed Tomoyo's hair and my collar. 

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked sternly. Li took one quick look at us and smirked.

"What did you do, looking so messy?" he implied. Tomoyo cast him a confused glance and Li pointed at her disheveled hair. She blushed. We both reddened. 

"We just talked!"

"Hey, no need to get defensive!" he said with a twisted smile.

++++++

The party was over, the guests had gone home, and I was looking out the balcony. I never thought the night air smelled so fresh. This day was full of surprises. I suddenly remembered the promise I made five years ago. _I'm not going to be too late_. With this firm resolution, I went down the stairs.

"Good evening, may I please speak to Tomoyo?"

"Eriol?"

"Tomoyo! It's you," I felt foolish, not instantly recognizing her voice.

"What did you call up for?"

"I wanted to ask if you could have lunch with me this Saturday at my house," I recited.

"Umm, okay."

Yes! "Thank you." I lowered the phone.

I'm not going to be too late. 

***Please review! Send them to witchcraft13@edsamail.com.ph


End file.
